


A Bro-Job Well Done  咱兄弟口活好

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：每个人都有自己释放压力的方法。有些士兵会去练习打靶，另一些会去训练室比赛搏击。至于Morrison嘛......那完全不一样。那是些让Gabriel Reyes悲喜交加的东西。





	A Bro-Job Well Done  咱兄弟口活好

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bro-Job Well Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631271) by [jive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive). 



> 作者有话说：
> 
> 和Infinite-Atmosphere的小漫画配套的肉
> 
> 传送门：http://infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/post/153530615041/
> 
> 译者警告：
> 
> 1、原文1292 译文约2200+
> 
> 2、520突发，群友作证我是按时完成的！
> 
> 3、.......大概没啥了？

每个人都有自己释放压力的方法。有些士兵会去练习打靶，另一些会去训练室比赛搏击。至于Morrison嘛......那完全不一样。那是些让Gabriel Reyes悲喜交加的东西。

  


事先说明一下，并不是说Jack会马虎对待训练。就算成为OW的指挥官后，Jack也总是会把定期训练列入日程。他每周都会进行好几次日常搏击或射击训练，好让他保持巅峰状态。而Gabriel Reyes，BW的指挥官，他的好基友(*)，最好的朋友，传言中“不仅如此”的人，总会伴他左右。

  


_ （译者注：原文 confidante，其实特指“女性知己”，嗯........） _

_   
_

就像现在一样，两只士兵正躲在 Gabriel的办公室里偷吃大餐，和往常一样用他们的方法释放压力。

  


通过——性爱。

  


Gabriel站了起来，靠在了桌子边上。他按压自己鼻梁的动作因为紧张与压力而抖得一塌糊涂。在Gabriel的双腿间，敬爱的指挥官Morrison正跪坐在他脚下，笑得像只抓到了金丝雀的猫。他解开了Gabriel从腰间绕屁股上的各种皮带。

  


“来嘛， Gabe，我们来找些乐子。”他笑了起来，把Gabriel四角内裤的腰带拉到了他的搞完后面。“你不觉得我们都能放松一下吗？”

  


他马上开始行动，含住了他温暖的饭后甜点。他灵活的手指握住了Gabriel已经半硬的阴茎，慢慢让他完全硬了起来。

  


让 Gabriel完全勃起也不怎么困难，他在不久前才和Jack进行了相当激烈的亲热活动。他已经被挑逗得完全性起了。只需要几下用力的抚弄，一些对他睾丸的舔舐与吮吸，还有Jack喉咙深处发出的满意呻吟，Gabriel的情欲就已经在他腹部燃烧了起来。

  


“靠，童子军，”他呻吟着用手指抚过Jack小心打理好的刘海。“快吸我。”

  


Jack放开了他的睾丸，发出了湿润的“啵”声。Gabriel的阴茎在期待中抽搐不已。他呻吟着抓住了金色的刘海。被唾液打湿的温暖嘴唇沿着他不断搏动的柱身缓缓向上，湿润的舌头一路舔干净了他马眼流出的前液。和以往一样，Jack不断逗弄着他打在阴茎下 方的阴茎钉(*)。

  


_ （译者注：原文：barbell piercings 直接翻译过来是 杠铃一样的穿刺饰物，这里放个类似的脐钉） _

_ _

_   
_

Gabriel不得不低吼：“以操神的名义(*)，Morrison，快点继续！”

  


_ （译者注： For fuck _ _ ’ _ _ s sake） _

_   
_

然后Jack愉悦地笑了出来。最后，终于，他把阴茎顶端含在了自己炽热的嘴里。

  


“操，好极了。” Gabriel倒吸了一口气。他闭上了眼，昂起头沉浸在了预约中。

  


Jack的嘴巴简直就是是天堂。那里炽热，潮湿，而且围着他的柱身以恰到好处的力道在吮吸。他们已经做了那么多次了，Jack知道Gabriel喜欢什么，也知道他有多喜欢这样。他已经熟练到Gabriel几乎要怀疑他有额外进行练习了。比方说Jack的舌头会重点照顾他的系带，轻轻挑拨着那一小片敏感的皮肤，他的牙齿会摩擦Gabriel的阴茎柱身，足够用力让他产生痛感，但不会伤到他。

  


Gabriel的呻吟声几乎已经大到可以让外面路过的人偷听到了。

  


他的臀部在 Jack用力的控制下抽搐不已。他想更深入感受那极其完美的嘴巴。Jack愉快地服从了。Jack从胸口中传出了满意的哼哼。震动回荡地传到他的嘴里，直击Gabriel搏动不已的阴茎。一股愉悦的冲动沿着Gabriel的脊柱不断爬升。

  


“Morrison！”他呻吟出声。他感觉到他的阴茎在Jack期待的嘴巴中流出了更多前液。

  


Jack松开下巴的瞬间Gabriel就知道这是终章开篇了。他的一只手握住了Jack的脑袋，另一只手则未雨绸缪地向下撑在了穿戴了蓝色盔甲的肩膀上。果然，Jack马上毫不犹豫地向下把Gabriel的阴茎完全吞进了喉咙里。Gabriel的眼睛快要翻到后脑上去了。他虽然早有准备，但还是惊讶地吼出了声。

  


“ K....靠！”他骂了一声。

  


又一阵愉悦的声音从Jack的喉咙里冒了出来，震动在他的喉咙明显收紧后直直传向了Gabriel的阴茎。Gabriel不可自制地往那紧致好客的炽热挺动着臀部。JAck眉头微蹙，除此之外根本看不出来Gabriel的龟头已经擦过声带上的每一条褶皱。Gabriel高兴地呻吟着。Jack含着他阴茎的样子好看得有些讽刺。Jack因为专注与愉悦紧闭双眼，平日里抿紧的嘴唇现在正湿漉漉地被他粗壮的阴茎撑开，还有他前后移动着脑袋时点缀在他脸颊上的漂亮粉色。Gabriel现在唯一能做的就是遏制住自己想要马上抓着Jack的脸就这么操进他喉咙里的冲动。

  


他和 Jack不断发出下流的声音。这些声音还持续了好一段时间，直到Gabriel感受到自己徘徊在高潮边缘了。

  


“我快到了，”他警告道。

  


Jack点了点头作为回答。他通过鼻子深吸一口气，Gabriel也这么做了。他们两个都为Gabriel将要到达的高潮做好了准备。

  


Jack加快了速度，每次向下的时候都会以让人抓狂的美妙方式紧缩吞咽着Gabriel的阴茎，而Gabriel的回应则是每次都略微地往他嘴里和喉咙里挺动。他的阴茎以与Jack的动作相同的频率抽搐搏动着。他太想释放了，Gabriel甚至能感受到他的阴茎此时此刻正以固定的频率流淌着前液。

  


最后一次， Jack完全把Gabriel的阴茎含了下去，把他的鼻子埋在了Gabriel浓密的毛发里。他用力收缩着自己的喉咙，嗅闻着Gabriel身上诱人的气味，发出了一声绵长的呻吟。Gabriel感觉自己猛地攀上了顶峰。

  


“C...操！我要射了！”他气喘吁吁，颤抖不已地释放在了Jack紧致而美妙的喉咙里。Jack稍微退开了脑袋，只留下Gabriel阴茎的顶端还在他嘴里。他开心地呻吟着，喝下了Gabriel给他的每一滴精液。

  


直到 Gabriel因为Jack的舌头在他马眼里不断搜刮着精液而痛苦地喊出“Morrison”后，Jack才终于放开了他的阴茎，发出了湿润，甚至是有点尴尬的“啵”声。他笑了起来，看起来比Gabriel估计的还要冷静而迷人。Jack舔了舔嘴唇，看起来得意洋洋。他举起手来抹干净了Gabriel射在他脸上的几点精液。

  


“放松， Reyes，”Jack发出了满意的咕噜声，并慢慢站了起来，“而且记住.....”他还带着手套的手指抹到了他嘴角的一点精液，所以停了下来。他从他红肿的唇瓣间伸出舌头，从他的拇指上舔掉了那一滴珍珠般的液体。“我们可不是同性恋。”

  


就这样， Gabriel的脸颊以肉眼可见速度红了起来。那些血液因为尴尬而涌上他的脸，就像被火燎过一样。Jack拍了拍Gabriel的肩膀，然后笑着离开了房间，看起来完全自鸣得意，就因为他让Gabriel大吃一惊。

  


“¡Hijo de puta!”他骂了出声，转过身来一拳砸在了桌子上，“¡Vete ala mierda, pendejo! ”

  


他受不了这种侮辱了。尽管没有任何人看到任何事，但 Gabriel还是一边骂着Jack和OW，一边想好了复仇计划。

_ （译者注： _

_ ¡Hijo de puta! ： Son of a bitch 阳光沙滩 _

_ ¡Vete ala mierda, pendejo! ： Fuck you, asshole 爆你，菊花） _

——— End ———

  


**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：
> 
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对
> 
> 2、发文骗校对的作用还是挺大的，一下子来了三个呢！
> 
> 3、以后看来还是尽量有校对就校一次再放上来.......鬼知道为啥我手癌那么严重啊
> 
> 4、肯定是因为太晚了，嗯
> 
> 5、至于英语渣什么的.....这个我不否认 Orz
> 
> 6、然后.......不知道啊，边翻译边往群里吐槽其实好好玩啊！
> 
> 7、对了，可能有人不知道，Jive笔下的76爸爸是莫有咽反射的，而且特别喜欢吃精 =w=
> 
> 8、估计噶的复仇就是肉集里的另一个咬肉了吧 【好吧，有点本末颠倒x
> 
> 9、现在进群还来得及，请猛戳 618862564
> 
> 10、下次一定更老兵组肉 【看着卡了20天的肉不知所措


End file.
